Kaku
Introduction Kaku is first seen as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One and specializes in mechanics, diagnostics, and housecalls. It was Kaku who inspected the Going Merry and informed the Straw Hat Pirates that it was broken beyond repair. Later on, it was revealed that Kaku was a member of CP9, operating undercover in order to obtain the Pluton blueprints from Iceburg. Along with his colleagues, he has been dismissed from CP9 by Spandam. Personality One Piece History Five World war Prologue Relationships Powers and Abilities As the second strongest of CP9 strongest generation, Kaku is a very powerful combatant. As shown in the past where he fought on even par with Roronoa Zoro the second strongest of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates and a very skilled Swords master in his own right. During those 2 years since then he (along with the other former CP9 members) have all grown stronger and extend their skills to new heights, as shown as he was able to fight on par with Act Of Order and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and then later defeat Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jugo of Taka, and then able to hold his own and pressure against both Mirajane Strauss, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages and a captain of the Alliance 3rd Division and Rogue Cheney, a Dragon Slayer and one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, at the same time, before he was finally defeated by their combined efforts. Even Mirajane admitted she would have had a long time fighting hadn't Rogue came in. Six Powers Kaku is proficient in all six forms of Six Powers, but his expertise seems to be in Rankyaku, due to his many variations of the technique. With a Power Level of 4400, he is the second strongest assassin in his generation of CP9, which is said to be by far the strongest in the organization's history. * Tempest Kick ** Tempest Kick White Thunder: Used by Kaku. A much more powerful form of Rankyaku that is used by using both legs, it appears to cut the air in a larger area. ** Tempest Kick Scattered Petals ** Tempest Kick: Sky Slicer: Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. In this attack, he spins around quickly in a circle while standing on one hand, using his elongated neck to gain extra momentum and spin faster, and then performs Rankyaku with both legs to create a circle shaped Rankyaku which radiates outward. The attack was powerful enough to cut through the outer walls of the Tower of Justice in all directions. It can also be used to send an enormous mass of Rankyaku at the user's opponent, to inflict massive damage. Kaku says that this is his most powerful Rankyaku. ** Tempest Kick Shuriken: Used by Kaku. Kaku fires multiple Rankyaku blades in the shape of shuriken. ** Tempest Kick Dragon Cut: Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. Kaku uses an upward Rankyaku with both of his back legs, creating a large cut similar in appearance to a dragon's fang. ** Tempest Kick Giraffe Shower: Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. After turning himself into a cube with Tekkai "Mushikaku", Kaku uses Rankyaku towards the ceiling with all four of his limbs. There, the vast mass of small Rankyaku blades bounce back, falling like rain on the enemy, making the attack difficult to block, to inflict continuous damage. * Iron Body ** Iron Body Edgewise: Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. Kaku bends his neck and legs to shift himself into a cube. When Tekkai is used in this form, he eliminates the weak points of his body, particularly his neck, and ensures that not a single spot is vulnerable to his following Kiri Shigure, though he looks ridiculous to his opponents. * Shave * Finger Pistol ** Foot Pistol Devil Fruits Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe: This fruit allows its user to transform into a giraffe hybrid and a full giraffe at will, making the user a Giraffe Human. '''The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kaku, have been used mostly for combat. Combined with his Tempest Kick skills and swordsmanship, Kaku uses the power of the Devil Fruit to become an even stronger foe in battle. Initially, due to having just eaten the Devil Fruit, Kaku had not mastered control of the fruit's powers and turned into a full giraffe when he fought with Zoro. He however quickly learned to use the new abilities to his advantage. * '''Nose Pistol: Used by Kaku, in his half-giraffe form. In this attack, Kaku uses his nose instead of his finger to perform the attack.As his nose is much larger in diameter than a finger, the hole it creates is also much larger than that of a normal Shigan, as well as being completely square. ** Black Nose Pistol * Whipping Bamboo Forest * Giraffe Scythe: Used in half-giraffe form, Kaku strikes an airborne enemy with his somewhat rectangular, and possibly hardened neck. He appears to use Soru to increase the speed of the attack * Fierce Bamboo Forest Haki Physical Abilities Master Swordsman: He is also the most proficient swordsman of CP9, being able to use two giant chisels as makeshift swords when he clashed with Zoro in Iceburg's room. During his battle against Zoro in Enies Lobby, Kaku revealed that he is a user of "Four Swords Style" by using two Shirasaya katanas (or shikomizue) and both legs (with Tempest Kick). He was also able to fight on even par with master swordsman such as Zoro and Ichigo Kurosaki, even defeat Suigetsu Hōzuki, who is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Strength: Trivia Category:World Government Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:CP9 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Captain Category:Animal transformation Category:Assassin Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Six Powers Users Category:Shapeshifting Category:Swordsmen Category:Zoan Category:CP0 Category:Law enforcement Category:Pirate World